


Das Mitchell-Manöver

by Emony (artphilia)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Starfleet Academy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary ist es leid zuzusehen, wie Jim sich nach Uhura verzehrt und sorgt für ein etwas anderes Ablenkungsmanöver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Mitchell-Manöver

**Author's Note:**

> Über de_bingo@lj.com hab ich das Thema *Seilspringen* bekommen und heraus kam diese kleine Story.  
> Kein wirkliches Pairing, bestenfalls flirten, aber auf jeden Fall ein gerissener Gary Mitchell. *g*

Jim Kirk hatte schon immer was für Mädchen-Sportarten übrig gehabt. Nicht, um ihn selbst zu praktizieren – dafür war er natürlich viel zu männlich – aber, um zuzusehen. Er liebte es den weiblichen Kadetten dabei zuzusehen, wie sie sich für ihr Training aufwärmten. Wie sie ihre Dehnübungen machten und dabei die Beine so weit spreizten, dass ihm beim bloßen Anblick die Hose eng wurde.

Nachdem Uhura ihm wiederholt Körbe gab, hatte Jim beschlossen ihr keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen. Jedenfalls für eine gewisse Zeit. Sollte sie doch sehen, was sie davon hatte. „Willst du gelten, mach dich selten“, hatte Gary Mitchell, sein Zimmergenosse vor ein paar Tagen zu ihm gesagt. Und das schien Jim tatsächlich sinnvoll zu sein. In Sachen Frauen war Gary ganz auf Jims Wellenlänge.

An diesem Tag stand eine Trainingsstunde an, auf die Jim sich schon die ganze Woche gefreut hatte. Denn einmal in der Woche wurden die Männer und Frauen gemeinsam trainiert. Frauen sollten dadurch die Schwächen der Männer kennen lernen, um sich in Notsituationen besser verteidigen zu können. Und die Männer, nun ja lernten nicht unbedingt etwas Neues über Frauen, hatten aber trotzdem ihren Spaß. So sah Jim das jedenfalls und winkte Gary zu sich, als dieser aus der Umkleidekabine in die Turnhalle kam.

„Gaila ist da“, sagte Gary als er Jim erreichte. „Ich wette, Uhura wird eifersüchtig, wenn du dich an sie ranmachst.“

„Wehe du irrst dich. Uhura soll nicht denken, dass ich das Interesse verloren habe. Ich finde ihren Vornamen bestimmt noch raus.“

Gary klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Na klar, das wirst du. Aber ich würde Gaila dennoch den Vorzug lassen.“

„Wieso?“, fragte Jim. Er kannte Gaila kaum, aber irgendwie irritierte ihn ihre Hautfarbe. Es war nicht so, dass er unter Xenophobie litt, aber er hatte gelernt seine Sexualpartnerinnen sehr sorgfältig auszuwählen. Und grün war nicht gerade seine Lieblingsfarbe. Grün erinnerte ihn an ekelhaft schmeckende Medizin, an Gift und allerlei andere Dinge, die er nicht wirklich mochte. Uhura dagegen erinnerte ihn an Schokolade und er liebte Schokolade mehr als alles andere, in jeder erdenklichen Form.

„Deshalb!“, sagte Gary und drehte Jim einmal um die Achse, wobei er ihm einen Arm um die Schultern legte.

Jim klappte die Kinnlade runter, als er Gaila beim Seilspringen entdeckte. Dabei hüpften ihre vollen Brüste wogend auf und ab. „Oh mein Gott.“ Jim schluckte und konnte Gaila nur noch anstarrten. Oh ja, er wollte sie. Er musste sie wenigstens einmal – nur ein einziges Mal – berühren.

Er hatte früher öfter den Mädchen in der Schule beim Seilspringen zugesehen. Doch die Mädchen damals hatten so kleine Brüste gehabt, dass sich kaum etwas bewegt hatte, was kaum attraktiv war. Bei Gaila hingegen war das etwas ganz anderes und plötzlich schien Seilspringen die schönste Sache der Welt zu sein.

„Du hast Recht“, murmelte Jim und löste Garys Arm. „Ich, ähm, werde sie gleich für heute Abend auf einen Drink einladen.“

„Warte noch, bis Uhura aus der Umkleide kommt. Du willst doch nicht, dass sie das verpasst“, zwinkerte Gary seinem Freund zu.

Jim grinste dümmlich. Bones hätte ihm eher einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verpasst, als ihn zu einem so ausgesprochen geschickten Manöver anzuleiten. Bones war in dieser Hinsicht einfach viel zu rechtschaffen.

Jim und Gary begannen mit einfachen Aufwärmübungen, wobei ihre Blicke ständig zwischen Damenumkleideraum und der seilspringenden Gaila hin und her wanderten.

Uhura kam aus der Umkleidekabine und sah umwerfend wie immer aus, wie Jim zerknirscht feststellte. Alles in ihm schrie danach lieber Uhura auf einen Drink einzuladen. Aber er wusste, dass ihm ein weiterer Korb sicher war.

Gary stieß ihm unnötigerweise in die Seite. „Da ist Uhura. Dein Auftritt, Jim.“

„Wünsch mir Glück“, sagte Jim nickend und joggte zu Gaila hinüber, ehe Uhura ihre Freundin erreichte.

„Du brauchst kein Glück“, raunte Gary vor sich hin. Gaila hatte längst ein Auge auf Jim geworfen, wie Gary vor ein paar Tagen erfahren hatte, als er selbst nämlich bei ihr abgeblitzt war. Ein bisschen beneidete er Jim. Aber er gönnte seinem Freund jedoch die kleine Ablenkung. Die Sache mit Uhura ging Gary allmählich auf die Nerven. Die Eiskönigin Uhura würde vermutlich nicht mal dann mit Jim ausgehen, wenn die Hölle gefror. Gaila hingegen schien im Augenblick genau das zu sein, was Jim brauchte. Und was noch wichtiger war, sie war willig.

Zufrieden beobachtete Gary, wie Gaila Jim anlächelte und nickte. Uhura beobachtete die Szene ebenfalls aus einiger Entfernung. Allerdings konnte Gary ein deutliches Maß an Missmut in ihren sonst feinen Zügen erkennen. Die Eifersuchtsmasche schien zu ziehen und Gary war mehr als zufrieden mit seinem Ablenkungsmanöver.

~fin


End file.
